User blog:Paulo.junior.969/Steven Universe: So much for a "glass" cannon
Steven Universe has one of the most inconsistent art styles in all of fiction, characters and objects keep getting taller or smaller between scenes, so it's hard to get an actual size for the ship, so I'l just scale from the lighthouse. According to Google, lighthouses can be from 80 feet to 200 feet tall, so: Low end: 24.384 meters High end: 60.96 meters Explosion of the Gem Warship Low End The lighthouse is 38 pixels. The explosion is 574 pixels wide and 645 pixels tall. 574 (explosion) / 38 (lighthouse) = 15.1052631579 645 (explosion) / 38 (lighthouse) = 16.9736842105 24.384 (lighthouse) X 15.1052631579 (explosion) = 368.326736842 meters wide explosion (Small Town level) 24.384 X 16.9736842105 = 413.886315789 meters tall explosion (Small Town level+) High End 60.96 (lighthouse) X 15.1052631579 (explosion) = 0.920816842106 kilometers wide explosion (Town level) 60.96 (lighthouse) X 16.9736842105 (explosion) = 1.03471578947 kilometers tall explosion (Town level+) Results Lowest end = Small Town level Low end = Small Town level+ High end = Town level Highest end = Town level+ Lapis Lazuli tanked that and got right back up. Gem Warship falls from space Gem Warship (lenght) = 137 + 26 + 32 = 195 pixels in total Gem Warship (width) = 77 pixels Gem Warship (tichness) = 38 pixels 195 (ship's lenght) / 38 (lighthouse) = the ship is 5.13157894737 times longer than the lighthouse 77 (ship's width) / 38 (lighthouse) = the ship is 2.02631578947 times wider then the lighthouse 38 (ship's thicness) / 38 (lighthouse) = The ship is exactly as thic as the lighthouse Low End 24.384 (lighthouse) X 5.13157894737 (ship) = 125.128421053 meters long ship. 24.384 (lighthouse) X 2.02631578947 (ship) = 49.4096842104 meters wide ship. 24.384 (lighthouse) X 1 (ship) = 24.384 meters thicc ship. I'll assume the entire thing is made of carbon steel (it would be around 1183445509 kilograms) The ship enters the atmosphere at 2:16, and hits the ground at 2:24 (8 seconds). According to Google, the atmosphere is 100 kilometres away. 100 km in 8 seconds = 27961.7037 mph (12500.00002205 meters per second). 1183445509 Kg (ship's weight) at 12500.00002205 m\s (ship's speed) = 9.24567E+16 J (22097681.6444 tons of TNT) 22.0976816444 megatons of TNT (City level) High End 60.96 (lighthouse) X 5.13157894737 (ship) = 312.821052632 meters long ship. 60.96 X 2.02631578947 (ship) = 123.524210526 meters wide ship. 60.96 X 1 (ship) = 60.96 meters thicc ship. 18491336076 Kg (Ship's weight) 18491336076 Kg (Ship's weight) at 12500.00002205 m\s (ship's speed) = 1.44464E+18 J (345277246.654 tons of TNT) 345.277246654 megatons of TNT (Mountain level) Results Low end = City level High end = Mountain level Correction Assuming 60% of it is hollow (has no weight): Low end: 473378203.6 kg (ship's weight) at 12500.00002205 m\s (ship's speed) = 8.83907743786 megatons of kinetic energy (Small City level) High end: 7396534430.400001 kg (ship's weight) at 12500.00002205 m\s (ship's speed) = 138.11042065 megatons of kinetic energy (Mountain level) Lapis Lazuli was on the ship when it crashed Category:Blog posts Category:Steven Universe